The Nexus Stone (chapter)
Chapter 6: The Industrial Quarter: The Nexus Stone is the sixth chapter of ''Blood Omen 2'' . It followed Kain's journey into the Industrial Quarter to find the Nexus Stone after rescuing Umah from in Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep . It was succeeded by Chapter 7: The Canyons . Kain was first sent to the Industrial Quarter to investigate Umah's claim that the Nexus Stone was being used in a factory in the heart of the Industrial Quarter. Kain discovered the Industrial Quarter to be "a heavily guarded fortress". The increased defenses were a recent development. However, Kain manages to successfully infiltrate the Industrial Quarter though a workers bar, (the Zen Buggy Sea Buggy ). Here, he was contacted by Vorador and told that the Nexus Stone was in the Main Factory , beyond the dam and he would have to take a gondola there. Vorador also alerts Kain to the presence of a nearby Vampire . Making his way past the Dam into the Main Factory, Kain overhears Sebastian warning guards about Kain's presence. Kain, however, manages to make his way to the chamber where the Nexus Stone is kept. However, as he is about to pick it up, Sebastian confronts him and the two duel. After a fierce duel, Kain kills Sebastian and gains the his dark gift Berserk too. However, in his dying words, Sebastian tells Kain about Nosgoth's coming doom and the The Device. Kain then rips the Nexus Stone out of its portal and triggers a series of explosions throughout the factory. In an attempt to save his life, Kain jumps from the nearest window and falls unconcious. Saved by a Cabal vampire who happened to witness Kain's fall from the window, Kain wakes up in the Sanctuary . He expresses his astonishment at Vorador's decision to leave the Nexus Stone with Kain. In addition, Kain also tells Vorador of Sebastian's death and the Device. Vorador tells of his knowledge of the device: "Ancient legends that speak of huge machines deep in the earth left by Gods in eons past." However, he proposes to Kain that he visit The Seer who lives in the Canyons. Upon Kain's request, Vorador agrees to show him a way out of the city but warns him of strange beasts that people call Demons. Notes In this Chapter, Kain can find 6 red and 5 blue Lore Coffers (for a total of 43 'Lore Orbs') and one Weapon Power Chest . Alongside returning Sarafan Knights and Glyph Guards, the level marks the debut of the Sarafan Archers and Mercenaries. The Scimitar (held by Mercenaries) and the Double-Bladed Sword also make their debut (from this level onwards Glyph Guards are increasingly armed with Double-Bladed Swords over Long Swords, though they can also be found on the ground). This level also features the first Bomb Spheres. All of the NPC 's seen in this level are industrial Workers . A new uniform (comprising of Green/Black over the usual Green/Yellow) is seen, though it is unclear what this indicates. The Dam mentioned by Vorador is never seen in the level, however there is a dramatic change in water level before and after the Gondola ride to the Main Factory . This Chapter marks the last appearance of Kain's 'Golden Pads' armor seen previously in Chapter 4: The Upper City and Chapter 5: The Sarafan Keep . Kain changes into his 'Red Hood ' attire for Chapter 7: The Canyons . Walkthrough Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 1/7|1/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 2/7|2/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 3/7|3/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 4/7|4/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 5/7|5/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 6/7 Boss, Sebastian|6/7 Video:Blood Omen 2 - The Industrial Quarter 7/7 Boss, Sebastian|7/7 Category:Chapters Category:Blood Omen 2 Chapters Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2